Morrigan Aensland
Summary Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland during a power struggle among the supernatural creatures, adopted by Belial Aensland who saw her essential in the preservation of the Aensland family and the Makai. To keep Morrigan's full power from consuming her, Belial split her soul in three and absorbed one fragment in his body while sealing the other away. Morrigan grew up ignorant her father's act to protect her from herself until she was of age to use her full potential, visiting the human world frequently for fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After Morrigan returned to the Makai, she learned of Belial's death while regaining the soul fragment he kept from her. Although the rightful ruler of the Makai, Morrigan shirks her duties to maintain her lifestyle. But when Morrigan ends up in the Majigen dimension created by Jedah Dohma, she sensed Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, and their eventual meeting would lead to Morrigan regaining her full potential. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely''' 3-C''' Name: Morrigan Aensland Origin: Darkstalkers Gender: Female Age: Over 300 years old (Born in 1678) Classification: Succubus, Makai noble, Class-S Darkstalker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Flight, Spaceflight, Can make her wings separate from her to form a cloud of bats, Duplication (Creates a clone to double-team opponents), Dimensional Travel, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 since she can cross universes. Crosses from Makai to the human realm and vice-versa with no effort), Intangibility, Can absorb the Souls/Power of her opponents, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Killed Pyron with a kiss in her ending. Comparable to Jedah Dohma and became superior to him after merging with Lilith) Speed: Massively FTL+ (On the same level as Jedah prior to merging with Lilith) Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar, likely Galactic Striking Strength: ''' At least '''Multi-Solar System Class, likely Galactic Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Interstellar with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled fighter and strategist, competent ruler of Makai, easily fooled Demitri. Weaknesses: Dependent on stimulation, her own or the dreams of others, she can die if she does not feed after a certain amount of time she will die. At a younger age, she might destroyed herself due to being unable to control her power before Belial divided it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Fist: An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. * Shadow Blade: A strong jumping uppercut. * Harmonious Spear: *'Vertical Dash': *'Dash Shift': *'Vector Drain': *'Valkyrie Turn' *'Cryptic Needle' *'Astral Vision': Creates a clone of herself to overwhelm an opponent *'Darkness illusion': Create a clone of herself to overwhelm an opponent. *'Finishing Shower': Releases missiles from her wings. *'Eternal Slumber': Team attack with Lilith. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Succubi Category:Soul Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hair Users